December Writing Challenge: 12
by this profile be yeet
Summary: eeeeeeeeeeeeeech


12:

Snowbird hissed as Flamepaw nosed her shoulder wound. He glanced up at her for a brief moment.

"Does it hurt?" Flamepaw asked, pulling his muzzle away.

"Yes!" Snowbird snapped, and Stormbird rested her tail on the white queen's shoulder.

"Calm down, you won't want Whitepaw and Cloudpaw seeing you this angry." Stormbird murmured softly, her amber gaze calm.

Snowbird muttered a curse to StarClan, snow crunching beneath her paws. Her kits would be happy to know they sent that BreezeClan back to their territory with their tail between their legs. Technically, Whitepaw wasn't her son, but that didn't matter. He was her kin. She was snapped back to reality by a harsh gust of wind, snow flying into her face.

"For someone named after the stuff, snow sure hates you." Specklepaw sneered. She had multiple scars from a tiny BreezeClan apprentice. The blood from her wounds had dried and stuck to her fur.

Snowbird bristled at the disrespectful apprentice's comment. "If it wasn't for me you'd be-!" A fluffy tail was put in front of her face. She glanced up at Duskstar, who glanced back.

"Quiet." He rumbled, then looked at Specklepaw. "Apologize." He grunted.

"Sorry, Snowbird." Specklepaw muttered as Snowbird huffed. The apprentice glared at Sowbird, her eyes flaring with rage. She bristled and turned away from the smug looking white warrior.

The patrol continued walking through the harsh snow, the willow trees providing little protection from the wind. Dustcloud and Soundcloud were licking eachother's wounds. The littermates grinned at eachother, proud of their victory over a large BreezeClan warrior. Frecklesong was perhaps the most scarred of them all, the senior warrior's dark freckled fur covered in wounds. She growled, lapping at a shoulder wound she recieved from a broad-shouldered warrior.

Grayfrost's thick pelt was covered in snow. He was relatively warm beneath his thick coat. He had a long claw mark on his flank. It seemed deep.

"You need to see Willowfur.." Snowbird murmured to the muscular gray tom.

"I'm fine." he rumbled, wincing as he walked.

Snowbird sighed, irritated. Grayfrost was always so ignorant; and she hated it. Her white fur bristled.

"It's freezing!" Specklepaw whined to her father, Tigerfang. Tigerfang glared at his daughter, his eyes flaring with rage.

"Be quiet." He snapped at her, and she quickly lowered her head. The wind blew roughly against his dark pelt, and he was becoming irritated. The dark brown tabby lashed his tail snarling, lapping at a wound a Breezeclan apprentice scored on his daughter, mutter a qiet apology.

Those mange-pelts need to keep there flea-bitten paws off our prey. Snowbird thought to herself, wrinkling her nose as dried, soggy yet frozen leaves hit her face as the wind blew harshly through the trees. Snowbird growled, swiping the leaves of her muzzle with her paw. She glanced at her limping apprentice. Flamepaw seemed to be having trouble despite Stormbird's support.

She glanced at Orchid, a rogue who had joined recently and was waiting for her new name. She was a ginger spotted tabby. Her yellow eyes flared with pain with each step, irritating the large gash on her side.

Snowbird looked over her shoulder at Duskstar, who was lagging behind. He was heavily bleeding from multiple wounds all over his body. Olivestar had been merciless. The once meek clan had become much more aggresive since the dusty brown warrior became leader. Olivestar and her deputy had both attacked Duskstar while everyone else was distracted. They had injured him quite badly, and over borders! Snowbird bristled, extremely angry.

"Hopefully Duskstar doesn't bleed out." Stormbird murmured to Snowbird.

Snowbird shook her head. "Duskstar's stronger than that."

Stormbird glanced down at her apprentice. "You don't know him as well as I do."

Snowbird's neck fur bristled. "Just because you were his denmate doesn't mean you know him better than me. If you didn't remember, I'm the one he chose to be his deputy."

Stormbird glared down at the younger warrior. "You were one of the only warriors who wasn't sick that leafbare."

Snowbird snarled. She sighed, realizing they were nearing camp. She quickly slipped through the thorn barrier, bristling.


End file.
